Dragon Ball Z Tournament of A Life Time
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: My OC's and old DBZ villians fight the Z fighters on there own turf.


I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. This is just a fan fiction on what if scenario.

The Z fighter is earning a long deserved rest after defeating the invincible Majin Buu. What better way for them to rest than to pit themselves back into the world Martial Arts tournament with a slight twist. They are competing for the five stars Dragon Ball so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Everyone is there to increase their odds of winning.

"So why the hell am I entering if you your sons and your granddaughter are entering this pathetic tournament Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Because I sensed some familiar energies that will interest you Vegeta", Goku responded. "This tournament will be like no other we have fought in," he added. "Gohan blinked and asked, "Is it even worse than Brojack's tournament?" "Yes Gohan, Goku told me a month ago he sensed familiar foes power levels rising rapidly," Picolo said. "Who," the Z fighters asked Goku. "Well this won't be easy to say, but I sensed Nappa and Raditz," Goku responded. "I knew they were alive, but they haven't been active," he added. "Impossible how can Nappa and Raditz been alive without me knowing, and why would you keep this from me," Vegeta spat out in fury. "Relax they haven't become that strong and I was kind of afraid that you would kill them before they got a chance to become as strong as they could be," Goku said with a scared look and a sweat drop coming down his head. Vegeta got even angrier at this and then quickly calmed down. "Very well, Trunks and Bulla you two will also enter the tournament for the sake of recovering that Dragon Ball and my honor that Kakarot neglected me from having. We will also beat Kakarot and his children and laugh at them" Vegeta finished. "Wait a second what do you mean your honor", Goku asked. "It's quite simple really. Nappa and Raditz are alive and you didn't tell me because you don't trust me. I'm now going to fight in this tournament and when they go rampage on everyone I will save the day and have been write all along. "Well I guess that seems fair," Goku said not even going to argue with Vegeta.

"The tournaments about to start," said the announcer. "We just need to get the elimination round out of the way." The Z fighters heard in the background. Lots of weaklings didn't even know what they were getting themselves into. Hercules came out of a long white limousine. "We honor the great Hercules in defeating the terrible cell and the dangerous Majin Buu!" "He is now retired as the greatest hero this world has ever known and his own flesh and blood takes his place in the tournament. His daughter Videl and his granddaughter Pam will be competing!"

The weaklings were mostly eliminated from the round, but Nappa and Raditz were no were to be seen. "Dammit where are they" Vegeta asked. "Where are they he says Raditz", said a familiar voice. Vegeta smiled and turned around to find his old combat trainer and the team scout standing there with casual grins on their faces. Nappa looked a little harder at Vegeta. "I can't tell Raditz has he grown," Nappa asked. "Shut it Nappa", Vegeta responded immediately. "I have one question. How the hell did you survive? I defiantly killed you Nappa." Nappa laughed at the former prince of Saiyans arrogance. "Don't you understand the events that have happened? I was killed by you when you worked for Frieza. The wish that everyone Frieza and his men killed were brought back to life brought me back to life as well. You were working for Frieza when you killed me," Nappa concluded. "I was brought back as an android by the red ribbon army," Raditz added. "Ah so you were being processed as an android during the time the androids attacked the Earth and your red ribbon army kept you locked away during the cell games. That's convenient for your survival," Vegeta mocked Raditz.

Goku and the other fighters ran over to were Vegeta and the Saiyans were. "Are you insane not to tell us you found the Saiyans Vegeta," Piccolo asked in a cold manner. "Hmph," Vegeta responded. "It's been a long time Kakarot," Raditz said with a grin stretching across his face. "I've always wanted to show you the power I was granted by the red ribbon army thanks to your battles on Earth you've had," said Raditz as he powered up. A whistle blew in the distance and a guy ran over with the classic red ribbon army symbol on his jacket. "Raditz the tournament hasn't started yet. Remember we want to humiliate these fighters not destroy them," said the strange man. He was cut out with muscle in the arms and legs but he had quite a beer belly. He turned around to Goku and smiled. "You can call me coach I'm the new management for the red ribbon army, later," said Coach and then he walked away with the two Saiyans. Goku now had a serious look on his face. He looked at the tournament arena as the thirty two fighters came to waiting to see the listings of the tournament.

The announcer spoke up and said, "Let's get ready to roll!" The first match will begin with Nite versus Vegeta. "Pst, a weakling," Vegeta said as he stood up in the arena. "Remember to hold back Vegeta," Goku said scared that the recent events have pushed Vegeta over the edge. He earned a loud hmph from Vegeta. Nite came on the arena facing off with Vegeta. He wore monk robes and he had a lion symbol on his back. He also had a white head band that had a drawing of an eye in the center. "Alright that's my boy," said yet another familiar voice. Launch was sitting in the stands in her blond hair form cheering over the audience. "One, Two, Three, match begins," the announcer shouted.

Vegeta stood still as Nite took his stance. He spread his left leg back while putting his fists in front of his face. He spread his shoulders back. Then he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta did a light motion with the back of his hand expecting the guy to go flying. Instead Nite dodged moving at a speed where he instantly vanished. Vegeta looked around the area confused at what just happened. Next thing Vegeta saw out in the distance was spears made of yellow colored chi flying over to him. "Instant multi spear attack"! Before Vegeta had the time to dodge Nite appeared behind him with a stronger chi level than before putting Vegeta into a rear naked choke. The spear smashed into Vegeta's stomach knocking him out instantly. The Announcer counted one, two, three, "GET UP Vegeta," cried the Z fighters, four, five, six, seven. Vegeta stood up barley able to keep his stance as his hair lit up in flames. Vegeta went Super Saiyan increasing his chi and rebuilding his momentum he flew at Nite with a chi blast forming in his hand blinded by rage. In the center of nights head band something glowed under the picture of an eye and Vegeta's Super Saiyan turned off. Nite Punched Vegeta and Vegeta flew out of the arena leaving everyone baffled.

"How the hell did he do that," Yamcha asked scared. "Vegeta was Super Saiyan a second ago and then e caved and he got punched out," Kuririn answered in equal fear. Goku walked over to Launch with Bulma. "Wow I haven't seen you in a long time," Goku said in his usual cheery voice. "So is that your son Launch," Bulma asked. "Yea that's my boy," Launch said with a grin. "Well that red ribbon army did their job making him the strongest champ." Goku got angry, "how could you let those people near your son." "Hey relax will ya. They ain't so bad. At least their new boss Coach is a natural around the children considering his father was never around," Launch responded instantly. "Who is the father," Bulma asked. "Does it take much to figure out? Tien is the father," Launch said coldly. Piccolo and Tien both gasped when they heard that across the crowd. "All Tien ever cared about was beating you in a stupid fight," Launch added. Goku was kind of dumb founded at the idea Tien never would have spent time with own son over a small friendly rivalry. "Wait did you even come up to him and tell him," Goku asked. "Why botha he's got problems defending the Earth from that creepy Majin Buu guy and Cell and god knows who else," Launch finished.

"Let the next match begin," Shouted the announcer taking their focus over to the arena. Yamcha is fighting against Zen Yea. Zen Yea seemed like a tough looking guy. His skin was a dark grey color and he had long white spiky hair. He wore a large coat, but he took that off and through it out of the arena proving it was weighted clothing. His muscles were all inflated and he had sharp red eyes. One! Two! Three! Fight! Yamcha just started throwing chi blasts at him while he stood still. They didn't even land a scratch on him. "You're going to have to try something less practical if you want to beat me," Zen Yea mocked. Yamcha got a little angrier and powered up his chi to max. He then was about to throw a larger chi blast at Zen Yea, but Zen Yea came in front of him and caught his arm. Yamcha was so freaked out he was about to quit. "You need a lesson," said Zen Yea. In Yamcha's head a wolf appeared that had a grey fur coat and it had sharp red eyes that were like daggers. Yamcha used the wolf fang fist in a desperate attempt to free himself. This creature appeared out of red chi and caused a tremendous blow on Zen Yea. Zen Yea's eyes bulged out and he flew onto the far end of the ring, but he was knocked out for ten seconds. "The match goes to Yamcha," the announcer shouted with joy. Yamcha was shaken up, but he left the arena with his dignity while Zen Yea was carted off smiling.

"Dammit! what the hell Zen Yea? Why do you always have to be the damn teacher," Coach shouted. Goku smiled at Yamcha as Yamcha walked over to meet his friends. "I guess it was nothing," Yamcha said. "It was not nothing. For some reason that guy wanted to teach you confidence," Picolo responded. "Yea sure," said Yamcha a little scared of Piccolo. Goku was hopping up and down excited to fight one of these guys.

The Next Match is Akmar versus Buu. As Buu stepped up so did Akmar. Akmar had a flow hawk hair style. He was kind of skinny and he had a tan line across his neck. One! Two! Three! Match Begin! The two charged at each other, but Buu easily smacked him away. He flew out of the arena with no effort. "Dammit Akmar way to get your ass kicked," Coach shouted as Akmar walked away in shame.

"We're taking a break to clean the arena so fighter prepare for your match to come," The announcer shouted. The Z fighters all headed over to Vegeta in the medical bay. They passed Zen Yea who was up and moving. Vegeta was still in the bed. "Oh my god Vegeta," said Bulma rushing to his side. Trunks and Bulla came to his other side. Vegeta's eyes opened up immediately. He looked away in shame and then he turned to Goku. "Kakarot this boy is strange. Don't fall for his tricks. He was weaker than me, but then he became stronger. I easily surpassed that power level when I went Super Saiyan, but then it turned off somehow," Vegeta mumbled to Goku. Goku smiled and said, "He planned out the fight before you stepped in the arena. He knew you somehow Vegeta. First he knew you would act like he was nothing if he hid his power level. Then he used his spears to attack your chi flow forcing you to fix it with Super Saiyan. After you went to Super Saiyan you went berserk just like he predicted. Somehow he turned off your chi flow as Super Saiyan and he managed to get a good blow on you. He wasn't stronger. But we can't under estimate his strategic level of power." "Unbelievable," Vegeta shouted. "That slimy rodent thinks he has the better of me." Tien punch Vegeta in the stomach. "That rodent is my son," Tien said. Vegeta looked confused and said sarcastically, "I'm sorry that makes all the difference in the world. I had no idea. Please forgive me."

Tien shrugged kind of pissed off that Vegeta never learns about what he's done. "Hey, you know who didn't lose his fight Vegeta," Tien asked. "Yamcha"! Vegeta's eyes popped out and he got more agitated then he ever felt before. "Ahhhhhhhhh," Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We are back and we are ready for next fight to begin," the announcer shouted. "We have Ace the kicker versus Muscle Man!" Ace the kicker stepped up ready for battle as a guy with blue hair spiked and cut short. He had sot of a pirate theme going on with his blue clothes. Muscle man had what looked like a Hercules theme going on. He had the handle bar mustache and an afro all though he was wearing a green disco uniform. One, two, three! Match Begin.

Ace did a high flying jump kick and continued to do a barrage of kicks at Muscle Man. Muscle Man didn't seem affected by any of these kicks. "Muscle Man! Muscle Man! Muscle Man!" He sang as he took a few steps forward than knocked Ace out in one punch. "And that concludes the Match! Muscle Man Wins! Muscle Man started dancing the moon walk as people chanted his name, and that was how Hercules became upset that he retired.

In the next match we have the champion's daughter Videl versus Hatama. Hatama was a black jacket die hair red type of guy. He also spiked it up and grew it out a full foot. On top of that he looked like the tall guy that works out regularly. One! Two! Three! Match Begin! Hatama through a punch, but Videl jumped over him and did a forward role landing behind him. She turned around making her hand into an ok sign then blowing through it to create a blue wave of chi that knocked Hatama out of the arena. "To no one's surprise Videl won the match," the announcer sung.

Our next match will be Bulla versus Noj Rellim. Master Roshi thought hard about where he heard that name before. The boy walked up, and he was the exact same age as Bulla. "Looks like we might have a couple after this fight," the announcer said. Both of the children gave off not going to happen ever vibes. One! Two! Three! Fight! The two jumped away to get some space. Bulla started throwing razor chi blasts that came out in a flurry. She then did a cartwheel and shot needles made of the same chi at Noj as Noj jumped in the air to dodge the first attack he was struck by the chi needles. Noj landed on the ground panicking as Bulla made a charge at him. He jumped up again and fired a yellow jack rabbit that was made of lightning at her. She tried avoiding it, but it continued to move around like a living creature. That's when Master Roshi figured out who he is, "It's Noj of the stampeding spirits. Son of the dragon hermit," Master Roshi shouted out.

Bulla was distracted by that, but fortunately so was Noj. Bulla managed to face Noj and throw one last blast getting under his chin. He flew up in the air, and managed to catch himself. "You're resilient for a normal human," Bulla said. "Psht, you aren't so bad yourself," said Noj in return. "Well time for me to get serious," Bulla announced letting her chi flow a little bit higher. Then her chi started flaring at a rapid rate. Her hair started changing color and it began to grow out more. She became a Super Saiyan 3 and her power was still growing. "That's impressive, but I think it won't help," sneered Noj as he was sensing the power surge. "I can go higher than this," Bulla said sure he was one of the red ribbon army guys. She proceeded to making her power grow out her hair grew even longer than before and it flared up from being blonde to crisp white, and the energy around her did the same. Noj was nervous, hell he wasn't nervous he was scared out of his mind seeing the power this girl could reach. "Is this Super Saiyan 4," Noj asked. "No, it's a Chaos Super Saiyan form, and I made it how I wanted it to look. "But, I know you. You're not one of the strong children how could you reach this level of power at the young age of ten. You can't possibly be capable of producing this power. You don't even like to fight," Noj spat out shaking in fear. "Hmph, you do know me. I happen to be the daughter of one of the greatest warriors in the history of the universe. He made me train a little bit every day pushing me. So behind his back I practiced Piccolo's training method, and it worked like a charm building up my chi. I continued to grow, and before I knew I achieved Super Saiyan form. I was impressed by this power, but something inside me unlocked. I could feel my power growing even stronger than ever, and I knew I could push it farther so I ascended the Super Saiyan form. I wasn't done so I started learning knew abilities and techniques, and soon after I became a Super Saiyan 3. I thought I was the most powerful Super Saiyan ever, but then I heard a creature call out to me. It said its name was chaos, and it had a power that would make me even stronger than before. I took it out of curiosity, and the creature combined with me. I absorbed the creature into my very sole expecting something bad was going to happen. Finally I ascended to a power greater than I could have ever hoped of achieving. The last thing the creature said was create Chaos. I ended up destroying things afterwards. Fortunately people didn't get hurt. I did however cause a lot of damage to some forest area, and a mountain so I started keeping my power on the down low." Noj smiled the minuet she finished her story. "Stampede he shouted causing a bunch of animal spirits and a dragon coated in earth, fire, water, wind, and lightning to charge through the air at Bulla. "Infinite Chaos Blast," Bulla retorted as she fired her Saiyan form back at him. The power collided, and nearly destroyed everything before the two warriors created a large dome made of chi to surround the arena. They both collapsed from exhaustion. They were both knocked out for much longer than ten seconds so the match ended in a draw.


End file.
